Love That Transcends Sorrow
by ohhowfiercelyweloved
Summary: Kenshin has been acting strange lately. Drinking more, distancing himself from Kaoru ever since the visit to Tomoe's grave. One, dangerous night leads Kenshin into a trap. He is whisked away to Shishio's castle, ocean's away from Karou. Can he be saved?
1. Prologue

Love Beyond The Sword

Prologue

The rain hung over the large city of Tokyo, the fog glistening through the quiet streets. The rain hit hard on the roof of the Kamiya Dojo, rain dripping through the drill hall roof, through the various places that needed fixing. Buckets and rice bowls sat, catching the ominous drops. The dojo door was open, the fresh scents and sounds of rain filling the drill hall. And sat Kaoru, staring at the wall. She stared at the broken and bloody sword and sheath that belonged to her secret love. Kenshin. Kaoru sat, it raining inside her own heart. Tears poured down the poor girl's cheeks as they fell, collecting in a small puddle on the floor. She stared at the bloody sword. Her hand clinched as she then fell over onto the floor, sobbing hard. She recalled the events that had happened the very same morning. It had been a month after Kenshin and herself returned from the beach, to where they went to visit Tomoe.(This was after the last episode in the TV series, and before the final OAV, Reflection.) Sano and Yahiko had gone to see Megumi, and as usual, beg for food from her to save themselves from Kaoru's catastrophic cooking. The day had been a warm one to start out with, the sun high in the sapphire sky with no clouds. Kenshin had gone in some utter state of difference, after they went to visit Tomoe's grave. Kaoru was seriously worried, and Tomoe had been weighing in on her mind alot, and she guessed that was Kenshin's ordeal as well. Kenshin had been sleeping longer during the day, and going to bed late at night, having an occasional sake, in which he had never done before except when he offered to go drinking with Aoshi, but that was for amusement. Now she was sure he was drinking sake as an escape to his pain he had been feeling. Kaoru knew the story well, and did not want to press Kenshin about it, so she made him a warm bath, the temperature as perfect as Kaoru could get it to Kenshin's past liking. She then nervously made her way to Kenshin's room, sliding back the door as gently as possible. She stepped into the dark room, where the bottles of sake layed all over Kenshin's place. He was sitting facing the wall, in utter silence, as he did not even turn to see Kaoru.

"Ken..Ken..Kenshin..I..made a bath for you..it's got salts and herbs to where it will sooth you..and I tried to get it to a perfect temperature. The way you like it.." Kaoru spoke, nervously.

Kenshin didn't answer her.

Kaoru, even more worried, dared to step tword him, making Kenshin sharply turn around. Kaoru was shocked. Kenshin's eyes were no longer the inviting and calming violet they had always been. Instead they were the color of freshly spilled blood. Kaoru felt herself falling apart as she swallowed down a heartfelt sob as she saw him turn around. 

"Kaoru..I don't want a bath...I want to be in here alone! Haven't I made that quite clear in this past month?!" Kenshin's voice rose sharply as he stood, daring to approach Kaoru. 

Kaoru backed up in utter terror. Kenshin was talking to her like he talked to his enemies. Like he spoke to Ji-ne so many months ago. Kaoru knew Kenshin had been and was losing control of himself ever since the emotional visit they made to Tomoe's grave. He drank the sake because the pain he felt was beyond the help of his friends, and even Kaoru. But not this time. Kaoru bravely raised her voice back at Kenshin, for the first time she had ever been angry with him.   
"Kenshin! Drinking sake and staying in the dark is not going to help you deal with the loss of Tomoe! At least grasp your fear instead of dying with it! At least try to give me a little kindness than the kind you give Tomoe!" Kaoru quickly stopped. What had she done?! She backed away as Kenshin's anger soared.

" You could never compare to Tomoe! These are my true feelings! You are just a silly teenager who has no idea what she did and could never die for me like that! I have got a battle to fight and I think I shall be leaving. I have been summoned to fight a figure who wishes my death. What else is new? Out of my way girl!" Kenshin's voice had become masculine and rough, and his eyes were now a deep amber. The deepest bottosai that he had ever been since the war. And Kaoru triggered it. Kenshin stormed past her, and Kaoru slid to the floor, as she began to cry. She was such a fool. And those events is what lead to Kaoru now, in the rainy afternoon laying on the floor, sobbing yet again. The bloody sword leaning against the wall fell on the drill floor, as Kenshin's blood splattered on Kaoru's kimono. Kenshin had been killed from his slow judgements by drinking the sake, from a duel with Saito. The policechief himself delivered the sword to the Kamiya dojo, into Kaoru's shaking hands. It was the ominous truth that revealed the situation of Kenshin and Kaoru. As Kaoru lay sobbing on the floor,she ran in her mind the utter truth. How could a girl like her, a silly and air-headed teenager love a man who slaughtered, and was so much stronger than she? And Tomoe. She was such a grand woman to die for Kenshin like that, and be able to take his heart away, sweep it away. But could she really love Kenshin that way? Now, it was beyond too late. She sobbed even harder, and didn't even hear the policechief enter, stepping over, placing a hand on Kaoru's shoulder.She turned over, trying to contain her sorrow as she sucked in her sobs, sitting up. The Policechief had a grim and utter smile on his face.

"Miss Kamiya, we have found Kenshin. He's alive."

End of Prologue 


	2. The Rise and Fall of Hope

Kaoru's Journey

Chapter 1 :The Rise and Fall of Hope

In the darkness of the outside, the only thing standing in the way was a small candle placed between the police chief and Kaoru. It still was raining hard, a constant reminder to Kaoru of Kenshin and their fight. "Miss Kamiya?", The police chief spoke quietly, breaking her train of thought. "Yes?" Kaoru answered gently. " I think it is best time to tell you what has happened to Kenshin Himura, but first, you must answer a question honestly that may insure his survival." Kaoru gasped. _"Insure his survival?! What had happened to Kenshin that would include her? What could she do in this?_" Kaoru then nodded, unwillingly, wondering what kind of sentence could possibly insure the life of the man she loved the most. The police chief heaved a sigh and crossed his arms, then firmly stared at Kaoru. "How far are you willing to go to save Kenshin? Would you give your very life to save him?" He asked her silently. Kaoru was then outraged. "Sir, stop with these mindless games! You know I would do anything for Kenshin, and I want to know right now!! Where is he and what has happened to him!?" Kaoru was now standing, her anger getting the best of her. The police chief closed his eyes and smiled with a painful irony. "Miss Kamiya, I suggest you sit down for this." Kaoru then calmed and did, her eyes locked onto his figure. " According to an anonymous letter sent to the police station this afternoon, we received word that Kenshin was being held captive by Makoto Shishio. Shishio has put him through grueling tortures, and now we are sure he lies unconscious from a poison that paralyzes the body and knocks the victim out for 72 hours. Now Shishio plans to let Kenshin drown in the last bit of sorrow, of his former wife Tomoe, in which you understand his pain I am sure. And after the 72 hours are up, Shishio will cut Kenshin's throat infront of all of his old enemies, who are guarding the mansion Shishio resides in, so they all can see the end of him. The letter was gruesomely detailing how they would lick his blood off the steps of the mansion." He finished, his eyes closed now, as Kaoru began to cry, tears pouring down her face. She began to flashback, to where they first met, and Kenshin held her in his arms as she was trying to attack Gohei (Very first episode where Kenshin tried to stop Kaoru from attacking him). Then she flashed to where he said goodbye to her before going to Kyoto. Then she had images of Kenshin's weak and frail body being held up by Shishio, then the crazed man cutting his throat, the blood spewing everywhere. Then her vision faded as she had a hand over her mouth, before choking with sobs, trying to hold them back, her ocean orbs closed. She then outrageously broke out at him, tears streaming down her face, her voice quivering as she yelled. " Why do you tell me this now!? How can you expect me to save Kenshin when he had trouble with all of his past enemies!? You know there is no way I can even get passed Ji-ne, or any one else of that matter. I will give my life for Kenshin, but there is no possible way I can save him from such a gruesome death!" The police chief smiled. "No, Kaoru. Not you alone. But all of your friends have enlisted help to save him, but only you will have access into the mansion. You are the only one who can possibly bring Kenshin back to us, even mentally. So you are the only one allowed into the mansion by the police force. Your friends will help you. And then, she was taken by surprise as through the dojo doors, stepped Kaoru's friends. Sano, Yahiko, Megumi, even Aoshi and Misao, and to Kaoru's dire surprise, the new Oniwaban group, and Master Hiko. Kaoru's eyes widened as she smiled, tears pouring down her face. "We're going to save Kenshin, Little Missy." Sano said comfortingly, dripping wet from head to toe. And Misao grew weasel ears, and she raised her hand in the air in fake victory. "Were gonna kick Shishio's a..." Aoshi slapped Misao in the back of the head. " Not now." he said warning her. "Owwiiiee...but.." Misao groaned and sat in the floor like a brat, crossing her arms. Master Hiko then spoke up. " Kaoru, we are going to assist you in every way we can to help you make it into the mansion. But after that, you know we cannot help you, because with the kind of poison Kenshin is on the surprise of us all could kill him in the weakened state he is in. We want you to realize that Kenshin has never been this damaged before, and he may not make it through the process of rescuing him." Hiko said grimly. However, Kaoru managed to bring a smile about as she looked to them all, her voice cracking as more tears came. " Even the slightest hope of Kenshin's survival is enough to give my life for." Then, Misao had the biggest grin as she got in Kaoru's face. "You love him...don't you!?" Misao exclaimed. Anger ticks appeared all over Kaoru, as Misao continued in her parade. "Kenshin and Kaoru sitting in a tree..K-I-S-S-I-–.." Aoshi then hit her across the back of the head again, and she waved her arms and legs, tears shooting out of her like a fountain.(Funny anime style.) "Well.. she- I was only trying to help I can't help it she-..!" Aoshi groaned and put a hand over her mouth and picked her up by the waist, while she still waved her arms in protest. "Kaoru, we will meet you in 1 day. You have tomorrow to prepare, but on the dawn of the next day, we ride to Kyoto."Aoshi said in his dark and mannered tone. Kaoru then nodded gently, then she smiled and looked to them all. "I appreciate all of your help..I don't know how I-.." She was stopped by Megumi. "Not another word. We are more than glad to help bring Kenshin home. Now, get prepared Kaoru." Sano stepped forward, shutting the door behind them, leaving only Kaoru and the police chief again. He began to rise, putting his hat on, looking to Kaoru. "I am sending law officers with you to help aid in the survival of Kenshin. I must be off." He spoke gently. Kaoru then stopped him. "Thank you for all of your help, sir. I will bring Kenshin back to us all." Kaoru said, looking aimlessly around. He then smiled. " I think you need to bring yourself home before you go after Kenshin." He then nodded toward her, his hat tilting. "Good day, Miss Kamiya." He then stepped through the dojo doors, shutting them behind him. Kaoru kept her vision aimed at Kenshin's sword, while listening to the footsteps of the police chief drown out in the sound of the rain as he left the dojo." Kaoru looked to the sword, the blood still dripping onto the drill hall floor. "_Kenshin..."_

End of Chapter 1

Authors Notes

Well, let me explain the poison thing, because it is a bit confusing. Kenshin has been poisoned by an Opium mix of poison. It alters the awareness, and increases the adrenaline in the body. So, if all of them went into the mansion at the same time, he would..well, have an overload of memories, and the adrenaline in the poison could kill him. So naturally, with this being mostly a K&K fic, I just made Kaoru the only one to go in to make it romantic. ;;. Well, I honestly hope you don't hate the story, and if you have any questions, please feel free to email me. Well, I should have the second chapter up very shortly. Thank you! D

-Kasumi-mun


	3. The Memories That Can't Ease

Love Beyond The Sword

Chapter 2: Reminiscences and Hope

Kaoru opened her eyes to the new morning light, it still foggy and drizzling the rain. It took a minute or two to realize her surroundings, as she then discovered she had cradled Kenshin's sword in her arms somewhere throughout the night. Her grip must have been very strong on it, because there were red marks upon her arms from the imprint of the hilt. She smiled slightly, and hugged the broken and battered sword to her chest, closing her eyes. She wished it was Kenshin she hugged to her. She noticed that it still had Kenshin's blood on it, her heart aching as the thoughts rushed back to her head as she remembered the slim odds they had of rescuing Kenshin. She squeezed her eyes closed, as the rain hit harder outside. Kaoru was very afraid. This was real and Kenshin might actually die. There was no comfort of his sword protecting them anymore. His own blood on his own sword broke that. Kaoru was the only thing that stood between him and death. But she was so weak. How could she defend against an army of bloodthirsty murderers, that nearly killed Kenshin? Kaoru always rooted Kenshin on, but never imagined her weak aura to be the only thing protecting Kenshin. But then she remembered her friends. They would be there to protect her. And help her bring Kenshin back home. Alive. Maybe they could save Kenshin against the will of hate of so many of his enemies. Kaoru gulped and got up, pulling her hair out of it's braid as she got dressed, into the kimono Kenshin had embraced her in when he went to Kyoto. She didn't even bother to put her long hair up, she just didn't care anymore. She grabbed Kenshin's sheathed sword, and began to walk out of the dojo. But then she caught herself in the mirror, and she looked. Her eyes had dark circles under them, and her face had lost it's color. She then remembered the police chief's words. "_Before you can bring Kenshin home, you have to bring yourself home..." _Kaoru smiled to herself a sad and uncertain smile. She had to be strong, and get a hold of herself if she was ever to have the wits it took to stand strong against the deadly men surrounding Shishio's mansion. Kaoru then walked out, the rain subsiding and the sun beginning to peak it's weak morning light out. The birds chirped as she stepped out onto the porch of the dojo, her zori sandals getting a bit wet in the puddles that had gathered from last night's torrential rain. Kaoru stepped off the dojo porch, and made her way into the garden, as she gathered a bucket of water and a cleaning cloth as she sat herself down on the damp grass, and took Kenshin's sword out of it's sheath, holding it in her hands. It was so broken...so chipped...so bloody..so much like Kenshin. She then took the cloth and cleaned the blood of the blade, admiring it with special care. She then laid the blade down carefully and then picked up the sheath, cleansing the dirt and blood off of it. Kaoru bit her lower lip. Kenshin had lost a lot of blood before he was kidnapped by Shishio. And with the blood that was lost already, plus the torture, there was no telling how bad of shape Kenshin was in. Kaoru closed her hues. It was best not to think about it. He was strong and would not go down so easily. But still..the thought of him not being able to move and be hurt made her grieve even more. If only she hadn't yelled back at him..then he wouldn't have rushed to fight so quickly..at least she would have had one more precious moment with him..but his mind was on Tomoe, in which she could never compare, not in a million aeons. She bent over and began to cry, her tears falling into the bloody water she had used to clean Kenshin's sword. What if she rescued Kenshin, and he would not even acknowledge the love she felt for him? She then sat up, wiping away her tears. She still loved him enough, even if it was unrequited, to save him and bring him home. She would give her life for him. She then felt a blanket go around her, as she turned, and Misao stood, with a blanket wrapped around herself. She offered Kaoru a warm smile. " It's quite chilly out here." Misao then sat down beside Kaoru, looking to the clean blade and then to Kaoru. "Please don't cry Kaoru. I promise you we are going to rescue Kenshin, and you'll be reunited with him once again. We can be alright, all together again." She smiled gently, her smile warming to Kaoru. Kaoru flashed a teary smile in her direction, nodding gently. The sun began to rise, it's light shining down through the cherry blossom tree in the garden Kaoru's great grand father planted when he had established the Kamiya Dojo. The cherry blossoms began to fall by the hundreds, the cascading pink petals falling gently around them. Kaoru stared at the blade for the longest, and then she finally got the courage to talk to Misao, sniffing. " I have been in the deepest love for Kenshin ever since he saved me from Gohei. Ever since he said goodbye to me for Kyoto. I didn't know what to do, but every time he fought, every laugh he gave, I fell deeper in love with him, and I cared for him like no one I had before. But I am sure you know of the story of Tomoe, since we talked last. I couldn't compare with Tomoe, I couldn't die the way she had for him, and still be remembered. I could never die that way..in his honor..it would be impossible for me..because the pain they had felt in the revolution...that kind of passion I have never experienced..so I couldn't die like that..I wouldn't know how.., though I want to save him." Tears started down her face again, as she squeezed her midnight hues to a close. " I'm sorry, Misao..I can't help all these tears..but..I..." Kaoru had put her hand on her face in shame, as she chocked with sobs on the last words. "I love him so much and I want him to be with us again!" She had fallen over crying into her lap, and Misao put a comforting hand on Kaoru's back. Misao then smiled. She knew how much Kaoru loved Kenshin, and it was so painful to them both. " Kaoru...I understand how you feel, but you can't blame yourself for this. You love Kenshin so much and I am sure he wants that..I am sure he knows this. Tomoe may be the heart of Kenshin, but she could not give Kenshin the love you possess, because he was so young and he was Hitokiri Battosai, not yet discovering the Kenshin Himura we know today. Kenshin is much softer these days, and he will accept, I am sure, the grand love you have of him. I am sure he will love you just as much Kaoru." Kaoru's cries subsided as she wiped her eyes with the blanket and sat up, still shaking with the aftermath of her heartfelt sobs. "Thank you so much, Misao. You have put up with me all morning, and I could never thank you for the comfort. It is a deep and fearful realm I am in..lost in the darkness..without Kenshin to bring me home...so..now..I must bring him home and let him recover the wounds of battle, and the wounds of this love triangle." Misao patted Kaoru on the back, and stood up. " You look hungry Kaoru. How about some of your awful Miso soup for breakfast?" Kaoru smiled sadly, and got up and nodded ,walking into the kitchen with Misao following behind.

After a brisk breakfast, Kaoru and Misao set out on the roof of the house, the sun high in the sky. Kaoru layed down, staring at the endless horizon above. She began to think to herself, as the clouds passed the golden sun. _" Kenshin...If I could only hold you...If I could only be with you...If only...I promised myself that I would stay strong and I would attempt to rescue you with my life to pay the price of your survival. You have saved me so many times, so many times I wish I could have fought your battles for you, but now, I return the favor. I want to save you. As for Tomoe, I know I can never replace her, but at least let me take care of the wounds you still bleed from, inside and out. Let me heal the love that Tomoe left behind. I would never even want to replace her, for she is a special person to you. I just want to be with you, and heal your scars. And help you remember Tomoe a little better than before. Kenshin...I miss you so much._" Kaoru then shut her hues, thinking of the past with Kenshin. She couldn't cry anymore, for her body had been emptied of all of the precious tears that she had laid away for the grieving of Kenshin's sorrow. Misao was quiet for a while, letting Kaoru think. Then she smiled and looked to her. " Kaoru, all of our friends want to meet up down by the edge of the river. We all want to talk about the plan to take Shishio's mansion by storm." Kaoru then nodded, and sat herself up. Her and Misao climbed down the dojo wall, and headed for the river.

When they arrived, everyone was there that would be taking place in the battle. Aoshi, Master Hiko, Sanosuke, Megumi, The new Oniwaban group, Yahiko, Miss Tae, Jinpu Kaze, (The Feng Shui master) , and even Saito joined the crusade. Kaoru smiled. Maybe they could win. But Kaoru then remembered she alone had to face Shishio. Kenshin's worst adversary. She then swallowed the thought and knew she had to if she ever was to save Kenshin. The group then sat down with the sun at their backs over the horizon of the river. " Alright. The plan is devised and complex. There are going to be police officers assisting in the fight. We take out whoever we come in contact with, and we give Kaoru safe passage to the mansion. Real complex plan..isn't it?" Sanosuke said ironically. Kaoru smiled. " I can't thank everyone enough for helping me get to Kenshin. With everyone's help, we will truly succeed. I know it. Kenshin is waiting for our arrival!" Kaoru stood, for the first time with hope reborn, her hand shooting in the air as if reaching for the victory of saving Kenshin. " Kenshin needs us, and I know we will bring him home, after so many times he has saved us. Now he needs us more than ever. We should gladly repay the favor." Misao said, supporting Kaoru. Then Sanosuke stood, and so followed the rest of the group. "FOR KENSHIN!"(Except Saito and Aoshi e.e) They all exclaimed, over and over to raise the hope of finding and saving their beloved friend, but most of all, Kaoru's love.


	4. Across Oceans

Love Beyond The Sword

Chapter 3:Hearts Connected

_Kaoru was running. She was running as fast as her legs could carry her. She was running through a darkened forest. In her hand she had Kenshin's sword, as she was cutting through Kenshin's old enemies. Ji-ne, Saito when he was a member of the Shinsengumi, Kanryu, The old Oniwaban group, Aoshi when he still wanted to destroy Kenshin, Gohei, Shura's pirates, Reisui Mizu, (The enemy Feng Shui master), Urisuei,(Mr. Blind turtle shell ;;),Enishi, Sojiro, and all of the other crazed members behind Shishio. As Kaoru cut, she had tears coming from her eyes as she yelled her battle cry, trying to destroy the ones who had caused Kenshin his pain. And then, emerging out of the forest, extremely wounded, Kaoru dripped from head to toe of blood, looking like she had just gotten out of the Meiji Revolution herself. She smiled as she saw Shishio's mansion. She had finally made it. As she ran up the steps of the mansion she then smiled but gasped as she then saw Shishio, holding Kenshin up by the throat, then cutting it, blood spewing everywhere, dropping him. Kaoru cried out and dove forward, trying to catch Kenshin as he fell to the ground, trying to save the one last chance she had of him. But she was then slashed in the back by Shishio, her eyes widening as blood spewed from her own body. In her last bit of vision, she saw Tomoe cradling Kenshin's broken body, Kenshin smiling as his throat bled. Kaoru yelled out but nothing came, as she fell to the ground, right into the massive puddle of her and Kenshin's blood, while her grip on the reversed-blade sword was gone. The sword, in slow motion, bounced in the pool of blood, splattering it on the outskirts of the puddle. She then fell, her eyes falling shut with the vision of Tomoe holding Kenshin, the very job that Kaoru wanted to uphold, always. _

Kaoru shot up out of bed, as tears poured down her face. "KEEEEEENNNNNNSHIIIIIIIINNNNN!!!!!!!!". She then was breathing heavily, and sweat was drenching off of her. She gulped and looked around. The room was empty until she heard lots of pairs of footsteps rushing down the hall toward her room. The door was ripped in half by Hiko and Sano, and the rest of the gang rushing in, in the danger they thought Kaoru was in. Hiko landed on his knee, the whole dojo shaking as he had his sword drawn looking around. When they all saw nothing but a frightened Kaoru, in anime style they all sighed falling backwards. Kaoru then smiled and looked to them, Misao scratching her head. "Kaoru...before you yell Kenshin's name, make sure we're not in the same building." Megumi and Yahiko sighed in relief that Kaoru was alright. "I'm really sorry everyone..I didn't mean to have the dream I had." Kaoru said apologetically. Sano then smiled all goofy and looked to Kaoru. "It's no problem, Missy. It's not your fault. They're dreams." Sano said all heart warming. Saito then stepped forward, his arms crossed. " You are but a child. You need to rid your thoughts of the things that _might _happen to the Battosai, and focus on the things that will happen, and what to do to prevent them." Saito said, his eyes closed. Kaoru then looked to him sternly, then nodded. "Kaoru, it's four thirty in the morning...I think to get a head start everyone, we need to leave as soon as possible." Yahiko said seriously. They all nodded in agreement to the time idea. Kaoru then looked in melancholy to the ground, then crawled out of her bed on the floor, and walked over, kneeling to Yahiko's level, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. " Yahiko...I want to ask you to stay out of this one. You don't know how serious this battle is going to be, and a lot of us may not make it back. I can't let you risk your life when you haven't even lived it yet. Kenshin would never forgive me if I let you." Kaoru said soothingly. Yahiko shook his head firmly, throwing Kaoru's hand off, and stepped back staring firmly at her. " No way! There is no way I am going to back out of this! Kenshin needs every bit of help he can and I want to lend him my strength! I know you think I am just a kid..but I can help! I really can!" Yahiko yelled in protest. "Yahiko...what about Tsubame and Ms. Tae? They need you. They are suffering with Kenshin's ordeal, and Tsubame needs you the most right now." Kaoru explained. Yahiko then looked down, in remorse. "Wow...I didn't know Tsubame was sad...Okay Kaoru! I'll make you proud and protect Tsubame and Ms. Tae if you promise to bring Kenshin home!" Yahiko said in heroics. "Deal." Kaoru then smiled closing her eyes, as Sano layed his hand on top of Yahiko's head, ruffing his hair up, Yahiko growling. "Besides. Whose gonna clean the dojo?" Sano said. Then Yahiko jumped Sano, both of them getting into a dust cloud fight. "WHY YOU LITTLE- YOU'RE THE ONE WHOSE GONNA CLEAN THIS PLACE! ..." They all blinked and Misao growled as she stormed over, and grabbed Yahiko off of Sano, and put her foot in Sano's face, separating the two of them. As Aoshi turned his head from Misao to Kaoru, he spoke sternly. " We leave in 30 minutes. Get dressed Kaoru. We have to travel the shortest route unseen, and we must leave at 5:00 a.m." Kaoru then nodded as Jinpu Kaze spoke. " I have supplied us all with horses so we can make better time to make sure the survival of Mr. Himura goes up." "Thank you Jinpu. In this way, part of my arrogant student's survival and recovery effort surely goes to you." Hiko said gently for once. Misao's friend, one of the members of the new Oniwaban group, the one who has the hots for Hiko, drooled in the background over Hiko's first ever spoken words of kindness.

They all left, with Sano bickering at Megumi as usual, and Misao slid back the paper door, to let Kaoru get prepared. As soon as they were gone, Kaoru got up and began to prepare. Underneath her training clothes, the ones she trained her students in Kamiya Kasshin Ryu in, she put some of her father's samurai armor underneath her shoulders and one on her stomach, but since her clothes were so loose from not eating and worrying about Kenshin lately, it did not show through. Instead of putting her hair up in her ponytail, she used her blue ribbon to tie it up into a bun, to where she could see her enemy better. She then bent over and began to reach for her wooden sword against the wall, but then saw Kenshin's sword leaning against the wall. She stared at the wooden sword, then picked it up and then picked up Kenshin's sheathed sword, leaning the bokken(wooden sword ) against the wall in place of Kenshin's sakaboto ( reversed-blade sword). Kaoru then held the sword in her hands, and she pulled it quickly out of it's sheath, and jumped forward for an attack, and was a bit amazed how easy it was to move with it. She felt like she could feel Kenshin sealed within the sword. And she felt it reacted the strongest with her. She then sheathed it, and placed it in the cloth belt around her waist at her side. She was going to fight in his honor, with his sword. She then slipped on her zori sandals and opened the dojo door, and walked out. Surprisingly, it was warm, and the stars were still out. She then gazed up in their beauty, so many of them filling the celestial realm. "_This is it Kenshin...I am coming for you , and I promise I will bring you home. I promise you can be here, and be with us all again. And be fully healed."_ Misao broke her train of thought, as she nudged her in the side. "Kaoru, it's time to go." Kaoru then nodded, and put her hand on the hilt of Kenshin's sword, squeezing it tightly as she went around following Misao, to the sound of neighing. Around 8 horses were in Kaoru's front yard, as Megumi was on a massive black steed with her hands around Sano's waist praying for her life because she feared horses, and worst of all, Sanosuke was driving. Aoshi was on a chestnut horse as he then heaved Misao up in front of him, as he grabbed the reigns, checking Misao and the ground, making sure the little weasel wouldn't fall off and be trampled underneath the horse. Misao waved her arms in surprise when he picked her up onto the horse, blushing as she looked down sitting in front of Aoshi as his kadachii's rested across from one another on his sides, poking her in the leg. But she didn't protest. Saito took a horse to himself as usual, and Hiko and the girl who liked him were on one horse, mostly by threatening Hiko if he did not ride with her. Hiko, surprisingly didn't protest. The other members of the Oniwaban group and Jinpu shared two horses, while one was left for Kaoru. Kaoru admired it's beauty. It was a massive white steed, as Kaoru petted it's nose, and then heaved herself up on it. "TO KYOTO!" Aoshi said, kneeing the horse in the sides, it rearing up and neighing while Misao waved her arms and yelled. As they all set off, Kaoru looked back and then felt this would be the last time she saw the dojo. She smiled as Yahiko was waving from the steps of the dojo. Kaoru then waved back


End file.
